Equal as brothers
by Nginna158
Summary: Is Tails living in his big brother's shadow? A very short story about what I think our young genius would think about the situation.


**Equal as brothers**

* * *

 _I got inspired after seeing, once again, a few comments about Tails being in Sonic's shadow. I understand, why people think like that, I have thought so too. I mean, Tails can fly, swim, build incredible machines, he's as intelligent as Robotnik and nearly as fast as Sonic, and only eight, so why isn't he the main character? There must be some good reason, and I have tried to find it. I came to the conclusion that the reason is in Sonic and Tails' personalities (how surprising...). If Tails was a person, who wants to be in the spotlight, he would have already left Sonic and became his own hero. If Tails became embittered and decided to rule the world, he would definitely succeed. But the fox is humble, shy and above all, young. And while this kinda sounds like I see Sonic as a boastful person, I don't. He is somewhat cocky, but not too much. Espio and Shadow are more. :D_

 _So, after this too long formatting, I hope this short (much shorter than I thought it would be) story manages to show what I tried to say. If I remembered what I was trying to say... oh well, you'll get it. :D_

* * *

Those kinds of questions didn't come very often, but still somehow surprisingly often.

" _You're always left in the background."_

" _Doesn't it irritate you, when you don't get the attention you deserve?"_

" _Don't you feel like living in his shadow?"_

In a shadow. What shadow? Already the first time when similar had been asked, Tails had been very confused. Quickly he had figured out, why someone said that once in a while, but despite the understanding, he still got confused. Did people imagine his life being miserable, or that he didn't get the valuation, or that Sonic didn't take him equivalent? Why did they think that? His life was better than anywhere before! He had friends, a home, a family, he wasn't bullied... a normal life. Well, as normal as a two-tailed fox, who was constantly saving the world with a supersonic running hedgehog and between adventures was building planes and other machines could have. Maybe his life wasn't the most ordinary one compared to other eight-year-olds' lives, but anyhow, he was happy. Especially when others were happy too. Sometimes Tails was reminded that he should think himself more often, but what could he do to himself? He was happy only if others were too. And nowadays he appreciated himself much more than before he met Sonic. At that time, he had mostly hated himself, the little, lonely mutant, who's friend nobody wanted to be. Only after meeting the blue hedgehog, he had begun to see himself more than only a freak. Because Sonic appreciated him, he had the courage to do so too. Hardly, without his brother, he had probably never become anything. Who else would have told him to believe in himself and try, or had helped and comforted every time needed? Tails had no doubts: Sonic was the best brother in the world.

Did he then live in his brother's shadow? Strangely many seemed to thought so. It was true that often Sonic got most of the attention. So what? In fact, Tails was only pleased by that. He didn't like being at the center of attention. He had too many bad memories of being in the spotlight, again from the time before he knew Sonic. Of course, a two-tailed fox gained attention, not so often a positive one at Tails' view. And even thought bullying was over these days, the facts didn't change. He was a mutant and would always draw attention. Someone didn't always need to remind him what he was and wasn't. Therefore, the less spotlight, the better. Or at least he rather shared the attention with someone, usually with Sonic. That was good because Sonic knew how to deal with criticism and feedback, and also he could let some notes go in one ear and out the other. Usually, Tails began to think a bit too much about others words.

He didn't live in Sonic's shadow. People always have renditions. And admittedly, the hedgehog was the greater hero. Tails didn't see himself as brave and determined. No, he wasn't a leader-type. Rather he tried his best to help others. If he someday was more self-confident, the situation would possibly change. Or then not. Anyway, at the moment they were both happy with the situation. They regarded each other equal, so what should have changed? They both were able to do things that other one couldn't, and so they were even more useful to each other and others. Both shined at their moments, and in other things left behind other.

No matter how others saw them, they were brothers. Equal.


End file.
